<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heated by DieroteRosine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479390">Heated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine'>DieroteRosine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Loss of Control, Multi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Pet Names, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, slightly angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima reached into his gym bag, in which he had kept the suppressants.<br/>The package was now creased from daily use, but one thing caught Tsukishima's eye and made him blink.</p><p>/They were expired./</p><p>or: Tsukishima goes into heat right before his training with the Sendai Frogs, and his mates rush to his help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER:<br/>The heat portrayed in this story is definitely a lot stronger than heats in other stories. It causes the Omega to slowly lose control over their body and accept other Alphas beside their mates. </p><p>BUT this story does NOT contain any non-consesual acts! The only Alphas touching Tsukishima are his mates. </p><p>With that said: I hope you have fun! </p><p>Thank you for beta-reading this monster <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfHyrule/pseuds/PrincessOfHyrule">Alex</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima knew something wasn't right when he stepped into the Sendai Frogs club room that day and the pure testosterone stench almost made him stumble backwards. Next to him, Koganegawa gave him a confused look, Tsukishima's pause a moment longer than usual.</p><p>"Hey Tsukki, are you okay?"</p><p>A question that Tsukishima couldn't quite answer himself. Sure, the Alphas on their team were always surrounded by a swirling layer of Alpha hormones, but usually that didn't affect Tsukishima that much.</p><p>As an Omega, he had to take his suppressants - on the one hand as self-protection from possibly unusual heats and on the other hand as protection of the Alphas. You might think that the race that saw themselves as the top of the food chain would be able to endure a few Omega pheromones, but everyday life proved it wrong all over again.</p><p> </p><p>The moment an Omega went into heat near a bunch of Alphas was one of the most terrifying moments an Omega could experience. Because when an Alpha lost control, an Omega could only hope and pray.</p><p>Or run.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for Tsukishima, he found himself with the Frogs in an extremely modern team environment, in which every Omega was treated with as much respect as the Alphas and Betas among them. Which in this case also meant that heats were not an issue. At least under usual circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Tsukishima was bothered by the fact that as an Omega, at best, he had to take a week off during his heat. And in the worst case, suddenly had to face a bunch of uncontrolled Alphas. His biggest fear was getting his heat in a match, even if it was almost impossible due to the suppressants. But <em>"almost"</em> didn't mean <em>"completely.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Reason enough for him to stand uncertainly in front of the club room for another moment and chew on his lower lip. His heat wasn't due for another two weeks and the medicine worked at least enough that Tsukishima could think clearly.</p><p>And yet there was <em>something</em>.</p><p>A slight pull on his skin that made him feel like his skin was too small for his body. Hardly worth mentioning. Nothing more than a distant wake-up call that in a few weeks his body would be reduced to begging for an Alpha knot.</p><p>Tsukishima did the math again, but there was no longer any doubt - his heat was not overdue yet and this fact <em>irritated</em> him.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh and one last deep breath, he marched into the club room and immediately his head began to buzz. It was almost as if all the Alphas in the area had decided to distribute their testosterone in this room. The benches stank of Alpha, the shower rooms a real nightmare of smell and Tsukishima wondered why he had even come to training today.</p><p>Koganegawa stood next to him, still looking worried and seemed to wondering about exactly the same thing. With one hand on Tsukishima's back, he pushed his teammate down the aisle and Tsukishima was suddenly surprisingly grateful for the proximity of the Beta.</p><p>While his head was going mad for some unknown reason, the Beta gave off a neutral scent and helped Tsukishima calm down a bit. At least to the point where he immediately noticed that besides the headache something else had changed in his body.</p><p> </p><p>The unmistakable heat in his lower body made Tsukishima pause.</p><p> </p><p>He did the math<em> again</em> and no, it was out of the question - he wasn't allowed to get his heat yet. Except -</p><p> </p><p>Immediately he froze and before Koganegawa could ask what was going on, Tsukishima's hand reached into his gym bag, in which he had kept the suppressants. The package was now creased from daily use, but one thing caught Tsukishima's eye and made him blink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They were expired.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That couldn't be true. But in this moment he remembered. Last month he should've bought new suppressants from the pharmacy. But he had forgotten it due to a training game and then simply decided to take old medicine from one of his high school days. Which in this case meant that the suppressants had already expired six months ago and were therefore completely ineffective.</p><p> </p><p>It took Tsukishima exactly two heartbeats until the symptoms of the heat suddenly kicked in.</p><p> </p><p>If he had just crouched down and rummaged around in his pocket, he was now kneeling on the floor, both arms clasped around his abdomen, and felt the unmistakable heat boil in him.</p><p>A low whimper left his mouth and Koganegawa moved closer in alarm. The Beta's eyes twitched helplessly between Tsukishima's grimacing face and the suppressants pack with the unspoken question <em>"What should I do?!", </em>while Tsukishima's thick pheromones wrapped the club room in a sweet, strawberry-like scent.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima's heart was racing, and his head began to fill more and more with the only existing wish - that he immediately needed someone to take care of him.</p><p> </p><p>While his tongue was getting heavier and his body started heating up, Tsukishima just managed to fish his cell phone out of his pocket. With trembling fingers he wiped the surface and a second later pressed it into the hand of the overwhelmed Koganegawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Call them." Tsukishima slurred, already half drunk from the heat inside him.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Tsukishima noticed was a panicked Koganegawa, talking much to fast, who kept giving him uneasy looks, clasping at his cell phone on his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima inhaled. The rest of the team had to be in the gym by now - they certainly hadn't been waiting for them. There were four Alphas among them. Alphas with exactly what Tsukishima needed now. He needed -</p><p> </p><p><em>Hold on</em> - he shook his head in a daze at the thought. What was he thinking? After all, he had three Alphas who would probably just be on their way to him. Or at least he hoped so.</p><p>His heart was pounding restlessly against his chest, his legs were shaking from the waves of heat and to make matters worse, an unmistakable puddle had now formed on the floor below him.</p><p>Tsukishima was <em>soaking wet</em>. It didn't really surprise him. After all, his last heat had been a few months ago, but right now his body really seemed to want to kill him. Slick dripped from his quivering thighs onto the floor, enveloping the entire room in a cloud of pheromones. Koganegawa had pulled his jersey over his nose by now, even if Tsukishima was convinced that it wouldn't really change anything.</p><p> </p><p>His head spun and only when Koganegawa gasped in shock, Tsukishima noticed that he was lying on the floor, with his forehead pressed against the cool wood.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted relief. He wanted it so <em>badly</em>. It tightened his throat how much he wanted it. But he was in the middle of Sendai, far away from his Alphas and just about to experience the worst heat in months. What had accumulated the weeks before suddenly burst out of him and Tsukishima whimpered. A sound that probably none of his friends had heard before and Koganegawa immediately stopped in the room, his eyes wide open with terror and Tsukishima's cell phone still in one hand.</p><p> </p><p>Then he pressed the device against his ear and just mumbled. "Please hurry."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima no longer knew what was happening to him. Bouts of heat shook his body and it was almost as if he had the chills, so much did he shake with each subsequent heartbeat. His hands were buried in Koganegawa's jersey for help, the Beta was kneeling next to him and looked like he was about to faint.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Tsukishima had to admit that the sight of him was certainly the prime example of an above-average heat and guaranteed to be disturbing for someone who had nothing to do with it. But while Koganegawa tried to stay calm and a little helplessly supported Tsukishima's head, the need to let the confused Beta help him grew in the blonde Omega from second to second. Only the thought that his Alphas were on their way kept him from completely losing control.</p><p> </p><p>He <em>hated</em> his heat. Nothing in the world made him feel like the victim of his own desires more than that. It turned him - usually so controlled and collected- into a desire-driven slut and Tsukishima <em>hated</em> it. He didn't want to think about how it would be to get fucked by the Beta who was just trying to help and yet - here they were,<em> the thoughts</em>.</p><p> </p><p>If only his Alphas would come soon.</p><p> </p><p>His cock throbbed in his pants while precum had left a damp stain on the fabric. Slick was now dripping uncontrollably from his pulsating hole, which desperately closed around nothing, a silent desire to be stuffed by an Alpha cock. With each movement there was another squelching sound that was way too loud, followed by Tsukishima's whimpering that filled the silence of the club room. Koganegawa now looked as if he was slowly losing his nerves. He was pale as chalk and Tsukishima only now noticed that he had an arm wrapped around the large setter.</p><p> </p><p>The touch felt <em>so good</em>, it was almost as if his body appeared to the water surface with a scream and gasped for air. For a tiny second the burning subsided in him, but as soon as he loosened his hand from Koganegawa, it came back with such force that Tsukishima's eyes welled up. He clung to Koganegawa like a drowning man and took a shaky breath. <em>Alphas</em>. Alphas were all around him. Why weren't they with him? Why -?</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts broke off when Koganegawa made a suffering noise. Tsukishima's hand had now clawed his shoulder and with every passing moment the smell of pheromones got stronger and stronger - so strong that even Beta had to smell it.</p><p>And also strong enough to actually attract the team's Alphas.</p><p>Tsukishima's head jerked up when he suddenly heard a deep growl outside the door. As if on command, he groaned. The control of his body had long since passed and Koganegawa's eyes widened in panic.</p><p>“Tsukishima.”, He mumbled pleadingly, “please, pull yourself together. I called your Alphas, they should be here soon, please -" His gaze flicked again to the door, which he had locked at the beginning and behind which the voices of various Alphas were getting louder. Through the fog, Tsukishima could clearly hear some of his teammates, who were barking some commands and then the door was shaken again.</p><p>"Koganegawa!" A voice he didn't recognize. "Open up! Let us go to him! We can help him!"</p><p>The setter winced at the Alpha voice but stayed strong and pulled Tsukishima a little closer until the Omega could bury his nose in Koganegawa's chest. "You don't know what you're doing!" He shouted. "Tsukishima's suppressants have expired, that's why you react to him! Please!” Another thump this time, and Koganegawa lowered his head. "His alphas are coming any moment, if you don't disappear you will do something that you will regret later!"</p><p>One of the alphas growled audibly, the testosterone now stronger than before and Tsukishima heard a whimper release from his own throat. Just the voice of an Alpha made his entire body want to submit and only Koganegawa's grip on his waist kept him from opening the door himself.</p><p> </p><p>Everything around him happened in slow motion and he only noticed the tears running down his cheeks when Koganegawa began to wipe them away, trembling. The Beta seemed at his end, the Alphas in front of the door rumbled and growled menacingly and Tsukishima gasped again.</p><p> </p><p>"Please.", Tsukishima opened his mouth, his tongue too heavy to form complete sentences. "Please help me."</p><p>"They'll be there in a minute," the setter mumbled softly, his hand still buried in Tsukishima's sweaty hair. “They have to be there soon. And then they will help you."</p><p><em>"Kanji." </em>Koganegawa's hair stood up when Tsukishima slurred his name. His resistance crumbled. He knew it, and so did Tsukishima. He could <em>smell</em> it. The subtle touch of desire that the Beta carried. The quiet desire to do exactly what his Alphas could do with Tsukishima. His fingers trembled as Tsukishima drew closer and looked at him with blurry eyes.</p><p>"Tsukishima.", He swallowed again. “You don't know what you're doing either. You have your mates. <em>Please</em>."</p><p>Tsukishima stared dazedly into pleading eyes for a moment, then another wave of heat made him wince.</p><p>"Mates," he slurred absentminded and his body reacted almost immediately. As if on command, the three bite marks on his neck burned and Tsukishima closed his eyes, the names of his Alphas on his tongue. Where were they? Why didn't they come?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them could say how long they had been there - it could have been minutes or hours. Time was no longer of any importance to Tsukishima. All that mattered was his racing pulse, his burning skin and the desire to be fucked. His body wanted a dick. Or two dicks, or three - tongues that brushed his pulse, teeth that dug into his neck. That marked him.</p><p> </p><p>He paused.</p><p> </p><p>Mates.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment Tsukishima stared up in a daze before his body suddenly shot up. The surprised Koganegawa couldn't react quickly enough and was thrown backwards when Tsukishima got to his feet. As if guided by an inner force Tsukishima stumbled towards the door. Because while his body was begging and pleading to throw itself at the feet of an Alpha, Tsukishima had at that moment perceived a very delicate scent in the distance, which suddenly made all of his senses run at full speed.</p><p>A hint of Alpha he hadn't smelled before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His Alphas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the moment Tsukishima unlocked the door on shaky legs, it was kicked in from the outside. One second later he was facing the three men his body and mind had longed for.</p><p> </p><p>A gurgling sob broke out of his throat even before he was instantly wrapped in a pair of strong arms and lifted off the floor. Bokuto's testosterone rolled over him like a wave and it took all of Tsukishima's strength not to drown in it. Sobbing and trembling, he clung to his Alpha, his cheeks tear-stained and his eyes clouded with want. Everything burned up in him. The sheer frustration had given way to panic and with every breath he felt his heart contract further. His shoulders shook with sobs. Kuroo next to him exhaled audibly and then wrapped an arm around Tsukishima's back while Akaashi pressed a hand to his pulse. The well-known testosterone of his Alphas lulled Tsukishima slowly, suggested to his body that he could come to rest now that his Alphas were there for him.</p><p> </p><p>And indeed - less than two minutes after the three had embraced Tsukishima, his pulse calmed down and the all-destructive burning reduced to a painful pulling of his skin.</p><p>"Baby.", Akaashi's voice so close that Tsukishima's heart stumbled. "Baby, everything is alright, we're here now."</p><p>The Alpha continued to run his hand comfortingly over Tsukishima's neck, the fingers applying just enough pressure to ground Tsukishima and ease his breathing. Akaashi made a satisfied sound. “That's right, take a breath, Baby. You don't have to worry anymore."</p><p>And Tsukishima knew he was right - so far he had always let his Alphas take full control when he was in his heat. Only they knew how to satisfy and calm his body in a few simple steps. Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto looked after their Omega to the point of exhaustion, spending every second with him and spoiled him rotten. Which in this case also meant that they took care of what had been seething dangerously close below Tsukishima's surface for hours now. The silent desire for closeness, or much more special - for hands, tongues, teeth and cocks that gave him what he needed.</p><p> </p><p>"'Kaashi-" Tsukishima hiccuped, his voice drunk from all the Alpha hormones around him. "I want to go home."</p><p>This time it was Bokuto who let out an approving rumble in his chest. "We're going immediately, Baby, let Kuroo just get your things quickly."</p><p>That statement made Tsukishima's heartbeat stumble and he raised his head to look at Bokuto distressed. “No, I want to go home <em>now</em>. Please."</p><p>His three Alphas exchanged meaningful glances until Kuroo finally leaned over to Tsukishima and nuzzled his nose against Tsukishima's scent glands. "Alright Baby. We'll leave the things here and get them tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>At that moment there was a faint noise behind them, and Tsukishima stiffened. Even if he couldn't smell an Alpha and when suddenly Koganegawa's voice rang out, he turned a little in Bokuto's arms. The Beta looked downright relieved.</p><p>"You are the one who called us?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow but didn't leave Tsukishima's side. Koganegawa nodded curtly. “Yes, thank you for coming so quickly. I wouldn't have known what I would have done if -”, he broke off when Bokuto growled warningly. Not loud, but loud enough that it made Tsukishima restless. The Beta winced back too, his eyes fixed on the place where the Alphas from their teams had previously stood. "Where are the others?" He mumbled and this time it was Akaashi who gave a low growl.</p><p>"They took a little walk after I told them to." When he bared his fangs, Koganegawa backed away a little and nodded again. He seemed to have understood - if there was one thing you shouldn't do as an Alpha, it was to lust after an already taken Omega.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo seemed like he wanted to say something when suddenly Tsukishima felt another wave of heat seize his body and instantly the heads of his Alphas whipped towards him. Subconsciously he had started rubbing his ass on Bokuto's arms, which were probably wet from all the slick now - even if Bokuto didn't seem to bother at all. But now that Tsukishima could feel his brain became foggy again and his body slipped out of his control, everything suddenly happened very quickly.</p><p>If he had just been in front of the club room with his Alphas, he only blinked once and suddenly was snuggled up against Bokuto in the back seat of their car. Another blink and he was getting carried up the stairs to his apartment and then suddenly there was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>No burdensome smell of foreign Alphas, just his own arousal, which ran down his legs and mixed in the air with the testosterone from Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo. Tsukishima's temples throbbed in unison with his cock, which pressed rock hard against his pants and sent painful shocks through his body with every slightest movement. A deep rumble in the back of his neck made the Omega flinch before Bokuto carried him into his bedroom without even removing his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>The way to Tsukishima's bed felt like an eternity and when his skin suddenly touched the satin, he hissed suppressed. It was almost as if the fabric was burning on his skin - his senses completely disoriented with everything that was happening. Tsukishima sniffled and pressed his nose against Bokuto's neck, eyes pressed tightly together and his legs still wrapped around Bokuto's waist. Against his thighs he clearly felt Bokuto's rock hard cock, his Alpha still trying to put him down on the bed as carefully as possible.</p><p> </p><p>If they had learned anything from Tsukishima's many heats, it was that the Omega became anxious extremely quickly. If he in one minute he needed someone to fuck him in the mattress without any mercy, a second later he could beg in tears for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Both things his Alphas were more than happy to give him.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, Tsukishima needed something inside him, and ideally immediately. And to make this urgency clear, he whimpered softly and pressed his crotch directly against Bokuto's clothed cock.</p><p>"Baby.", That came from Akaashi. The youngest Alpha's head appeared next to Bokuto's shoulder and Tsukishima's hazy eyes flickered to his lips - a request, which Akaashi complied with with a soft smile. The moment Tsukishima's lips met Akaashi's, the Omega moaned into the kiss and vibrated in Bokuto's arms. As if drunk, he opened his mouth and welcomed Akaashi's tongue, the kiss more of a gasp for air than anything else. Tsukishima felt like his entire world was upside down, Akaashi's sensuality with which he kissed him overwhelming. Tongue and teeth left Tsukishima boneless. Whimpering, he tried to cling to Bokuto and at the same time to get closer to Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>It tore him apart.</p><p> </p><p>Every inch of skin the two men touched hurt - and yet Tsukishima couldn't get enough of it. Maybe he had never felt <em>so much</em> during his heat, maybe it felt like he wouldn't survive this time and yet he pushed himself further and further. A quiet force, a conviction that drove him to go to his limits and beyond.</p><p> </p><p>Because he was safe. Safe and secure in the arms of the men who loved him most.</p><p> </p><p>The sheer overstimulation of his nerves rolled off him in waves of hormones and when suddenly teeth were scratching his neck, Tsukishima couldn't help but scream. Muffled by Akaashi's lips on top of his, but loud enough that it vibrated through his veins.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo grinned. Tsukishima felt it, the crooked teeth baring on his neck, which made his knees go weak. For a moment his body seemed to get used to the triple attention, but only until Bokuto suddenly seemed to give in to the pressure and thrusted upwards. Electric shocks were nothing against what Tsukishima was feeling. His eyes rolled back, his mouth twisted in a silent scream, and then he <em>came</em> - with the slightest whimper on his lips, still fully clothed.</p><p> </p><p>As if his body had only been waiting for this moment since the beginning of his heat, every emotion he had ever felt immediately crashed over him. Tickling excitement, burning anticipation - he was drunk with passion.</p><p> </p><p>And his partners were drunk on his pheromones. Tsukishima could see in his bliss how Bokuto's nostrils quivered, Akaashi's mouth opened and he gasped while Kuroo let out an indecent deep moan behind him.</p><p>"Fuck baby, what the hell -" Kuroo's voice was no more than a growl, a deep, throaty sound that made Tsukishima's entire body thrum, in ways he didn't even know were possible. The pulse raced in his ears as his body bathed in the aftershocks of his orgasm and Tsukishima's hands trembled uncontrollably. Bokuto had meanwhile started to loosen his embrace a bit and let the Omega lean against Kuroo, so that Tsukishima was now sitting between the two muscular Alphas. Akaashi was still busy kissing the remaining oxygen out of him and was quite successful with it.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima's tongue tried to follow the movements of the youngest Alpha, but his heat-controlled brain was always a moment too slow. As a result, Akaashi dominated him. Burying his hand in Tsukishima's sweaty locks, he kissed and kissed and <em>kissed</em> him until Tsukishima could only whimper. The teeth on his neck and Bokuto's hands on his chest didn't make things any better. On the contrary - it was as if his body were breaking under all the attention and when Tsukishima's slick wet his already damp pants with a squelching sound, the Omega began to squirm.</p><p> </p><p>The mood shifted instantly.</p><p>While his alphas had just spent their good time slowly driving Tsukishima crazy, he was now pulled back by Kuroo and pushed onto the bed at the same time. When his back touched the fabric this time it didn't feel like it was about to burn - no, now the satin almost brought him back to the here and now. His hands clawed the fabric beneath him as if to make sure he was really there. It gave him the support he needed and Tsukishima's fluttering heartbeat calmed down a bit. He pushed himself up a little further, kicking, until he reached the head of the bed and then let his legs fall apart with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>The look that was now presented to his three Alphas elicited a deep rumble in the chest from Bokuto and Akaashi gave an almost threatening-sounding growl. Kuroo licked his lips, grinning, Tsukishima's soaked crotch right on display. Tsukishima felt his cock twitch under the gaze of the three men. Sparkling eyes scanned every inch of Tsukishima's trembling body as the Omega writhed under their gaze, making soft whimpering noises. His hand wandered to his shirt by itself and pushed the annoying fabric aside so that the three of them could see his pink, hardened nipples. The sight enough that Bokuto bared his teeth impatiently and was only held back by Akaashi's hand from jumping on Tsukishima immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo leaned forward a little, just far enough that he could touch Tsukishima's knee with one hand and purred throatily. "Baby, you're a tease do you know that?"</p><p>Normally Tsukishima would have snapped back that he wasn't a tease, Kuroo was just impressed too easily, but the comment was now enough to make him even wetter. His Alpha's praise warmed his entire body, and Tsukishima nodded hastily.</p><p> </p><p>A wolfish grin spread across Kuroo's face as he leaned forward a little further, his lips now directly above Tsukishima's thigh. The hot breath on the damp cloth made Tsukishima squirm. But none of his Alphas touched him further. They waited. Waited for the moment when Tsukishima would snap and beg them to give him what he wanted.</p><p>Because they knew it would break him if they took him without his own control. And the way Tsukishima's thighs trembled at the thought of what would happen if he opened his mouth now, showed them they were right.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, baby." Kuroo's voice nothing more than a throaty growl. "Tell us what you want."</p><p>Tsukishima's breath stumbled as he felt the Alpha look at him and more slick poured out of him, followed by a breathless whimper. The air stood with the testosterone of his Alphas, Bokuto barely holding back and Akaashi himself at the end of his self-control. Neither of them had taken their suppressants, Tsukishima's pheromones more powerful than ever and the Omega was certain that one of them would snap. Sooner or later. But in this case <em>sooner.</em></p><p> </p><p>No Alpha in the world could survive to have a slick dripping, willing Omega lying in front of him on the bed without touching them - especially not if said Omega was their mate.</p><p> </p><p>He writhed on the bed one more time, one hand pressed against his dripping crotch and another playing with his nipple. "Please.", Tsukishima whimpered, "please, I need you." Another low whimper.<em> "Alphas."</em></p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was surprisingly the first who reached Tsukishima. With his blue eyes blown wide in want he loomed over the Omega, his teeth dripping with saliva. The moment Akaashi's teeth bored into Tsukishima's shoulder, two hands tore his pants from his waist and lips instantly began to kiss every accessible inch of the skin. Tsukishima's eyes widened. Like a desperate attempt not to lose his mind, his body reared up and pressed against his teeth and hands. But when another pair of lips closed around Tsukishima's throbbing cock, it was <em>over.</em></p><p> </p><p>It felt like he was falling. In a daze, Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo's hair and Akaashi's arm, tears streaming down his face and his heartbeat pounding painfully against his chest. "Nhgg ~", all that left his mouth was an indistinct slur.</p><p>But it was enough that the hands disappeared from his legs and instead two fingers pressed against his puckered hole. A choked gurgle tore from Tsukishima's throat as he finally got what his body had longed for for hours.</p><p>"Fuck Baby, you take my fingers so well. I think I could just fuck you like that. 'kaashi, Tetsu, look at that.", Bokuto groaned, giving Tsukishima goose bumps all over his body. The lips around his cock released him with a lewd 'popp' and the teeth on Tsukishima's neck reclined, making him whimper. But only until Tsukishima opened his eyes and he stared straight into the downright greedy glances of his alphas. Because while Akaashi and Kuroo leaned back a little, Bokuto teasingly let his fingers thrust deeper into Tsukishima and - <em>oh</em> - with practiced accuracy, brushed against the point that made Tsukishima vibrate.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping for air, he snapped up, his arms barely strong enough to hold him up, and Bokuto grinned. Only to touch the exact same point again. "Mmm, I never get tired of looking at these reactions.", He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows as he pressed another finger into Tsukishinma's hole under the attentive looks of Kuroo and Akaashi. The sound of him pulling back a little and pulling thin threads with his slick covered fingers would normally have made Tsukishima blush, but now he just whined. "Bo.", A desperate stammer, "Bo, <em>please.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was because the three Alphas had been exposed to his pheromones for a really long time, but begging seemed to do something to them. Because while Tsukishima continued to move his ass against Bokuto's thick fingers as if in trance, the Alpha swallowed audibly. And then everything happened very quickly.</p><p> </p><p>So fast that Tsukishima's clouded brain couldn't keep up and only realized again what was happening when Bokuto loomed over him - naked and breathing deeply. Tsukishima captured everything blurry and at the same time so sharply that his head began to ache. He <em>saw</em> Bokuto's chest heaving, the fine drops of sweat all over his bare torso. And <em>smelled</em> his testosterone. Smelled like it ate its way into his head and Tsukishima drowned in it. He <em>felt</em> how Bokuto pressed his dripping cock against Tsukishima's hole and felt even more when he thrusted into him - jerky, impatient and so decisive that it forced all air out of Tsukishima's body.</p><p> </p><p>With open mouth and blown out eyes, Tsukishima tried to focus, but it was all <em>too much</em>. So instead he clawed his fingernails into Bokuto's neck and then he was helpless at the will of his Alphas. And Bokuto showed no mercy.</p><p>Like a madman he fucked Tsukishima in the mattress. Every thrust combined with an obscene squelching sound. Tsukishima gasped when Bokuto bent his legs backwards and pressed them down so far that they almost touched Tsukishima's chest. If Bokuto had reached deep into him before, it now felt as if his cock was thrusting into his stomach.</p><p>"Fuck, you feel so damn good," growled the Alpha between clenched teeth, while he accelerated his pace a little and left Tsukishima boneless. Akaashi beside them clicked his tongue.</p><p>"Don't overdo it, Bokuto," he muttered just loud enough for Tsukishima to hear him. "He still has to endure the two of us and he won't if you fuck him unconscious." In response he got a booming laugh from Bokuto. And instead of actually slowing down, the MSBY player now grabbed Tsukishima's chin and pushed it up. In that position, Tsukishima couldn't see what was happening and he winced when Kuroo's cock suddenly appeared in his blurred field of vision. The tip dripped precum all over Tsukishima's hair, which was scattered around his head like a halo, and Tsukishima swallowed dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, how about you open your perfect mouth for me, huh?" Kuroo sounded like he had just made a suggestion to go out for dinner together instead of spitroasting Tsukishima and there was nothing that turned Tsukishima on more. If that was even possible. But the way his cock twitched at the question, it seemed to work and Kuroo grinned crookedly. “Come on, moonshine, I know you love it when I fuck your mouth until you can't talk the next day. So be a <em>good boy</em>.” The pet name made Tsukishima groan and almost immediately his mouth fell open, ready to please Kuroo, despite the uncomfortable position he was in. While Bokuto continued to fuck him like his life depended on it, Kuroo let himself slide slowly into Tsukishima's waiting mouth. And just as he was so deep inside that Tsukishima's air was running out, a damp mouth suddenly closed around Tsukishima's cock again. Except that this time it was Akaashi and he seemed to be on the mission to make Tsukishima come immediately.</p><p> </p><p>And then - almost as if the three Alphas had agreed on it - they all three started sending Tsukishima to heaven and back at the same time. Bokuto and Kuroo fucked Tsukishima so hard that he was sure he wouldn't be able to feel his hips and neck for the next few days and Akaashi proved once again that his mouth was the best place on earth. Tears ran down Tsukishima's face, his entire body was on fire and all he could think about was how good it felt to be pampered by his Alphas. He was the happiest Omega in the whole world.</p><p> </p><p>With that thought on his tongue, it took only two more thrusts from Kuroo and Bokuto and Tsukishima came. And <em>how</em> he came. A scream, gurgling around Kuroo's cock in his mouth, shook his body and Tsukishima's eyes rolled back, his legs trembling against his chest and Akaashi purred audibly as Tsukishima came into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima felt as if this orgasm had knocked him to the ground. All of his muscles cramped and loosened, until finally a blissful smile appeared on his face. And the heat subsided in him.</p><p> </p><p>For a tiny moment the veil lifted over his brain and he could actually <em>look</em> at his Alphas. Kuroo, who had slipped out of him and was smiling at him, just like Bokuto, who was now thrusting almost carefully, trying to slowly accompany Tsukishima through his aftershocks and not to overstimulate him. And Akaashi, who swallowed ostentatiously and then licked his lips. "Thank you, Baby." He smirked, one hand on Tsukishima's cheek. "That was wonderful."</p><p> </p><p>Whether he was alluding to Tsukishima's orgasm or his blowjob, Tsukishima didn't really know, nonetheless nestled in Akaashi's hand, a grateful purr on his lips. Even if he was sure that the peace would only last a few minutes - it was not over yet.</p><p>Because there was still something his body longed for. Something only his Alphas could give him. Almost as if his thoughts had influenced his heat, the burning started again and let Tsukishima take a hissing breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Round three?" Bokuto asked carefully. He knew as well as Akaashi and Kuroo that Tsukishima sometimes needed longer breaks, even if his body saw it differently. But nothing was worse than continuing to please an Omega in overstimulation - Kuroo had made this mistake once and Tsukishima had started crying from exhaustion as a result. Reason enough for them to always ask if he was truly ready for another round.</p><p> </p><p>But the way Tsukishima's body burned now and the heat rose in his crotch, he couldn't help but nod and press himself closer to Bokuto. His heat was not only particularly strong this time, no, it also seemed to shift Tsukishima's pain threshold a little. Because while he would have asked for a break in any other session, his fingers now tingled with desire and his hole closed fluttering around Bokuto's cock. The latter was commented by Bokuto with a crooked grin and then the Alpha began again to set a merciless pace. Each thrust elicited another gasp from Tsukishima. He could feel his rim burn from the friction, but he wanted more. More. <em>More. More</em>. Like a drowning man he clung to Kuroo, who was still kneeling behind him, and this time he was pulled into a kiss by the black-haired Alpha. Kuroo leaned down and while Bokuto was fucking the living lights out of Tsukishima, Kuroo grounded the Omega with feather-light kisses and fingers on his cheek.</p><p>It was like fire and water, so contradictory they drove him crazy.</p><p> </p><p>"Kei, Baby."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's voice was no more than a touch on Tsukishima's ear. He hadn't noticed how the third Alpha had carefully sat down next to him and now closed a hand around his own dick, right in Tsukishima's field of vision. Just like Kuroo, Akaashi's cock dripped and with every pump of his hand and Akaashi continued to smear the precum over the pulsing excitement in his hand. It was <em>mesmerizing</em>. The youngest Alpha of the group gave a low moan and tilted his head back, his lips drawn into a satisfied smile as he continued to jerk off. Tsukishima could even see through the veil on his eyes how Akaashi's abdominal muscles were working, an enchanting rhythm under the skin, coupled with such a strong testosterone smell that Tsukishima salivated. And there it was again - the feeling of needing more than just <em>one</em> of his Alphas right now. His body was a greedy slut when he was in heat - even if he owed that 100% to his mates, of whom he had three. And three mates meant three times as much fun, at least when it came to Tsukishima's body. Ever since they mated shortly after high school, the heats burned so much harder and didn't give in until he'd had the cum of all three of his mates in him.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping for air, Tsukishima sighed in Kuroo's kiss, the other's smile on his lips and Tsukishima barely managed to push the Alpha away from him. The intention was clear, because as soon as Kuroo had taken a step back, Akaashi appeared in his place and caressed Tsukishima's cheek with one finger. He was still pumping his cock in a slow rhythm and so close that Tsukishima could have traced every single vein with his tongue. But instead of filling Tsukishima just like Kuroo did, Akaashi leaned back a little and continued to keep Tsukishima waiting. And as if Bokuto suspected what exactly Akaashi was up to, the thrusts of the third Alpha also stilled until Tsukishima finally had no friction at all.</p><p> </p><p>A charged silence fell over the room as all the Alphas remained perfectly still in their position and kept Tsukishima's nerves on edge. He knew what they were doing. It wasn't the first time Akaashi nipped any actions in the bud and made him beg. But it was rarely in the midst such a strong heat and Tsukishima felt restlessness rise in him. Even if mixed with <em>something else</em>. A feeling of excitement at the sheer thought that none of them would do anything, if he wouldn't beg for it. The thought of being so exposed to his Alphas made Tsukishima's body thrum.</p><p> </p><p>"'Kaashi." He whimpered. "Please don't let them stop." The Alpha smirked, eyes fixed on Tsukishima as if he was his prey. "Baby, you know exactly what I want to hear, right? Tell us. Tell Bo and Tetsu what you want. Tell me what to do with you. How I can help my Baby."</p><p>Tsukishima's mouth fell open at Akaashi's voice, so teasing and playful that he got goosebumps. It was as if they were all just puppets in the game that Akaashi was running and at that moment the puppet master had decided to pause his game. Deep blue eyes studied Tsukishima from above, the crooked smile usually so typical for Kuroo that it looked unreal in Akaashi's face. And yet it made Tsukishima's heart skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>He twisted under the gaze, his hands now unsteady on Akaashi's thighs and he stared at the thin thread of precum that was dripping down from Akaashi's dick. He just had to say it again. He knew how to do it. And then he would get everything he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"I need you, please.", He breathed and Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “Unfortunately, I can't quite understand you, Baby. You have to speak louder, you can do that, am I right?"</p><p>Of course, Tsukishima could. It was just so <em>difficult </em>to say what he had wanted for hours now. Another fluttering breath made his upper body shake and he became more aware of Bokuto's dick inside him from second to second.</p><p> </p><p>"'Kaashi, please.", Tsukishima's voice broke. "Give me your knots." Tears welled into the corners of his eyes, the sheer heaviness of the situation overwhelming. "Please fuck me."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's smile turned into a proud grin. "<em>Good boy</em>. With pleasure."</p><p> </p><p>One breath later, Tsukishima suddenly found himself no longer on his back but with his chest against Bokuto on his lap. It was unclear to him how Akaashi had managed this next step without commanding a single word, but when Bokuto pulled him into a heated kiss, he didn't want to complain. The force with which the Alpha pulled him closer and deeper into the kiss took Tsukishima's breath away and he whimpered softly. Not least because gravity kept pushing him down on Bokuto's pulsing cock and wedging his own cock between them. With a shudder, he noticed the coolness of the air on his ass when Bokuto leaned back a little and now the place where they were connected became visible in front of Akaashi and Kuroo. His hole clenched at the thought. Bokuto answered him with a hoarse growl. Warm fingers crept down Tsukishima's back, barely noticeable, and when they suddenly pulled his ass cheeks apart, the Omega whimpered, overwhelmed. He didn't know what Akaashi and Kuroo were doing, but judging by the collective moans they were enjoying the sight. Tsukishima's suspicion was confirmed when a heartbeat later a tongue followed the fingers. The moment that this tongue reached his hole and Bokuto's cock, however, threw Tsukishima completely off track. Whining, he tried to escape the warm moistness, but only managed to get Bokuto to pull him closer with a warning grumble and let Tsukishima see stars. The mixture of cock and tongue in his hole, coupled with slick that ran down his thighs, made Tsukishima hiccup a sob.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh baby." Akaashi mumbled against his neck as Kuroo's tongue pushed deeper into him. “You're doing a fantastic job. We're all so proud of you.”</p><p>Akaashi's voice like a lullaby, enough to relax his body further. Dazed he sniffed, the feeling at his hole slowly no longer overwhelming and Akaashi's finger stroked his cheek. A few black strands had crept into the face of the Alpha and he looked downright angelic as he stood there and just watched Tsukishima. Bokuto and Kuroo seemed to notice that too, because both Alphas groaned as Tsukishima tightened around them. Bokuto's fingers dug deeper into Tsukishima's asscheeks while Kuroo helped with his own hands and split Tsukishima downright open. The tongue that pressed itself infinitely deeper into Tsukishima shortly afterwards elicited a high pitched whimper from the Omega. With all the strength left in his legs, he tried to hold his position as not to slide even further down onto Bokuto's cock, but there was no helping it. A choked groan escaped the Omega as his thighs gave way and Bokuto bottomed out inside him. Tsukishima felt impaled. Kuroo's tongue had receded, but Bokuto's cock alone was enough to leave Tsukishima boneless. An almost satisfied purr rumbled in Bokuto's chest as he continued to hold Tsukishima's ass with one hand and let the other feel the bulge in his Omega's belly.</p><p> </p><p>Every movement hurt and tears welled up into the corner of Tsukishima's eyes, but apart from the almost unbearable fullness in him, he noticed that the stinging of his skin had subsided. As if his heat knew that he was about to finally get his knot. And he definitely was. He could feel how the knot formed with every breath and caught on Tsukishima's rim even without further movement.</p><p> </p><p>"Bo," he whimpered softly against the Alpha's mouth. He felt hot breath dance over his skin that made him clung even tighter to his partner. Bokuto grumbled something that was supposed to be reassuring, but through the sheer overstimulation in and around him, Tsukishima took it all through an incomprehensible fog. But when Bokuto leaned back and then suddenly pulled him even further on his throbbing cock, something <em>snapped</em> in Tsukishima. With a high pitched scream he clung to Bokuto's shoulders, let himself be fucked from below by his Alpha. It had to look like he weighed no more than a feather as Bokuto had him bounce on his cock with just one arm until all that filled the room was Tsukishima incoherent mumbling and the slapping sound of skin on skin.</p><p> </p><p>And then it was over.</p><p> </p><p>From one second to the other, Bokuto's movements stopped. Tsukishima's head only noticed a moment later why when he was pulled on the knot in one flowing movement. His whole body twitched uncontrollably. Trembling waves shot down his spine as Bokuto filled him so much he got the feeling he could feel him in his throat. The knot squeezed uncomfortably and then after another painful breath, Bokuto came inside of Tsukishima with a harsh, throaty groan. Warm liquid spread inside him, making his heart flutter out of control. Instantly the heat subsided, giving way to a feeling of drunken ease that tickled Tsukishima's skin. Bokuto's hands left his ass and wandered to Tsukishima's neck, where he was pulled closer until his forehead rested on Bokuto's shoulder and the two men bathed in the bliss of their orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>"Mh Bo, I love you ~", Tsukishima mumbled indistinctly, while Bokuto also began to pepper small kisses on the sweaty skin of his Omega. "I love you too, Kei." Bokuto smiled, the exhaustion barely noticeable. But before Tsukishima could snuggle further against the Alpha, a hand appeared on his lower back. Tsukishima recognized the delicate fingers as Akaashi's, despite his sensory overload.</p><p>The Alpha stepped a little closer until his chest was pressed directly against Tsukishima's back and began to apply kisses to Tsukishima's neck, mirrored to Bokuto. “You were fantastic, Baby. Was Bo good to you?” A rhetorical question. He only had to look at Tsukishima's completely blissed out expression to know that Bokuto had done <em>everything</em> for Tsukishima. And yet Tsukishima nodded in his trance and earned a satisfied hum from Akaashi in return.</p><p>The Alpha leaned a little closer so that his mouth was right next to Tsukishima's ear. "Do you think you can still take Tetsu and me, Baby?" Another rhetorical question. Akaashi knew that Tsukishima's body would not rest until it was filled with its three Alphas, so Tsukishima again gave it a weak nod. Bokuto's knot was still persistent in him, and every little movement sent an electrified tug down his back.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi continued to pepper feather-light kisses on Tsukishima's skin when the world abruptly shifted around the Omega. He only felt that Bokuto had pulled himself out of him when a mixture of slick and cum wet his thighs and Tsukishima took a hissing breath. However, he didn't get much time to think about it, as three fingers abruptly thrusted into him, leaving him breathless. Leaning against Akaashi and unable to move, Tsukishima watched Bokuto give way to Kuroo, who immediately began to push his fingers even deeper. As a result, threads of Tsukishima's body fluids dripped out of the Omega, making him blush despite the previous actions. His body had not yet sent him back into the all-destructive heat, which now left him vulnerable and open. Every touch of his skin sent small electrical surges through his body. Kuroo seemed to be well aware of this, because in spite of his fingers, which he constantly pushed into Tsukishima, the man avoided further contact.</p><p> </p><p>Only the chewing on his lower lip made Tsukishima realize just how much his Alpha was holding back. For a moment he let himself fall into the movements of Kuroo's fingers until he felt like he was more open than ever before.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's movements in him had method. Again and again he withdrew so far that Tsukishima's hole clung to his fingers almost desperately, only to be filled further afterwards. Because if Kuroo could do something, it was making Tsukishima come dozen times alone with his fingers. And he seemed like he wanted to prove just that when he brushed against Tsukishima's prostate again and noted Tsukishima's moan with a smug smile. While Bokuto was able to rail Tsukishima into the next century solely through physical strength, Kuroo and Akaashi always claimed to knowing Tsukishima inside and out. But in this case especially from the <em>inside</em>, because Kuroo only had to move his index finger and Tsukishima's thighs trembled under the sudden wave of excitement that seized him. And that was all Kuroo needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>Under Tsukishima's blurred gaze, the Alpha took off his pants and then knelt at the place where Bokuto had been before. Except this time Akaashi's breath brushed Tsukishima's neck. However, it took two more seconds for Tsukishima to understand what that meant for him and suddenly a touch of uncertainty mixed with his excitement. Akaashi's lips on his neck ran a soothing rhythm over the skin and he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like <em>"Take a deep breath"</em> before Kuroo pushed himself into Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time as Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima's body <em>burned</em>. The pain from his heat was nothing compared to what was happening to him now. A gurgling sob broke out of his throat as Kuroo and Akaashi spread him infinitely wide and he felt like he was torn apart. His hands reached aimlessly, somehow managed to get the hair and skin of one of his Alphas – who, he didn't know - and clung to him.</p><p>It wasn't the first time they did <em>this</em>. By far not. But in this heat a lot was different. If Tsukishima had otherwise easily taken two of his Alphas at once, his head spun so much that he was afraid of passing out. Sobbing and whimpering, he tightened around his Alphas, which was accompanied by a deep gasp from both of them. They didn't move. Tsukishima needed time and they knew it, even if Tsukishima could feel the two cocks pulsing inside him. The two of them had endured too long and had been exposed to his pheromones longer than they could hold back. Still, they held still and breathed shallowly against Tsukishima's skin.</p><p> </p><p>When Kuroo opened his mouth, each of his words sounded pained. “Baby you feel so good. So perfect for us.” The usual mischief had vanished from his voice and a crease appeared between his eyebrows. Shaking, Kuroo pressed his arms on the bed next to Akaashi, apparently the only grounding before he lost control. Akaashi didn't seem to be doing any better, his heartbeat racing against Tsukishima's back. The bed slowly tilted to one side and Bokuto sat down next to them, his golden eyes fixed directly on Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>Then one of his hands went to Tsukishima's cheek and it only took that to let Tsukishima's body relax. The loving touch on his cheek, into which he snuggled with an exhausted trembling sigh and inhaled Bokuto's thick testosterone - that paired with Kuroo's and Akaashi's cocks in him was all he needed. His mouth was dry when he took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Tetsu, 'kaashi-" he swallowed. "Please give me everything you have."</p><p> </p><p>It was as if his words had sucked the silence out of the room, because suddenly there was so much more than just his own excited heartbeat. A squelch cut through the air as Kuroo and Akaashi withdrew from him at the same time and then immediately filled him again to the brim. Oh, and <em>how</em> they filled him. If Tsukishima had had the feeling to be bursting with Bokuto, now he was sure to be just an empty body for Akaashi's and Kuroo's cocks. In a relentless pace they fucked Tsukishima until the Omega saw white dots dance in the corner of his eyes. His body begged for a moment of rest, but instead it was pushed even further. His skin tingled and spurts of cum and slick dripped onto the now completely sullied bed below them. Kuroo's deep grunts and Akaashi's higher groans sounded like a symphony in Tsukishima's ears. That, and the impenetrable testosterone around him, left him dazed. Maybe this heat was actually the strongest he had ever had, but one thing was clear - his Alphas were slowly losing all self-control. Kuroo's eyes were blown wide, jet black orbs, his lips bared and Akaashi certainly looked nothing different. Bokuto next to them also began to move around restlessly, his own cock rock hard and dripping again at Tsukishima's eye level. However, there was nothing Tsukishima could do about it. He was stuck between Kuroo and Akaashi, barely able to cling to Kuroo while the two Alphas continued to fuck him into the mattress in a merciless pace. And then - when he pondered for a second whether he could actually handle another orgasm without fainting - Kuroo suddenly growled deeply.</p><p> </p><p>"God, I want to breed you so fucking bad."</p><p> </p><p>As if Kuroo's words had uncovered something deep inside Tsukishima, the Omega <em>gasped</em>. A feeling of inner complacency and satisfaction filled him, making his entire body shake and his brain scream. His Alpha wanted to breed him. <em>Him</em>.</p><p>And there it was - the tiny animalistic part of every Omega whose greatest desire was to getting bred by an Alpha. Gasping for air, Tsukishima clung tighter to Kuroo and the next thing he knew was an unstoppable flow of <em>"Yes please breed me, fucking breed me.”</em> that gushed out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>And then silence. Kuroo and Akaashi stilled their thrusts, and even Bokuto paused, all eyes on the writhing Omega.</p><p>"Kei?" Akaashi sounded downright intoxicated, his voice trembling with suppressed arousal. "Baby, I -" The Alpha took a shaky breath against Tsukishima's neck, while a low purr rolled over his lips. “Say it again. Say what you want."</p><p>Tsukishima shuddered under Kuroo and Bokuto's greedy gazes and again his inner Omega strutted around proudly at the thought that all three Alphas wanted exactly the same thing from him. It was only Kuroo's growl that brought him back to the here and now. "Say it."</p><p>The Alpha leaned forward before closing a hand around Tsukishima's chin. “Say it, moonshine. Tell us how we should wreck you. "</p><p>And there was nothing Tsukishima wanted do more at that moment. Turning his head in Kuroo's hand, he cocked his chin and then replied in a voice that was firm for the first time this day - "Breed me."</p><p> </p><p>The collective growl of his Alphas was drowned out in Tsukishima's hoarse moans as Kuroo and Akaashi thrusted in him at the same time. So hard that Tsukishima could feel it tingling in his spine. Bokuto leaned forward and then Tsukishima had another dick in his mouth for the second time that evening and god, he couldn't be happier.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't matter that his body was groaning and every muscle ached. It didn't matter that he was going to be so fucking sore that morning. All that mattered was that his Alphas fucked him for so long that no other Alpha could ever lay a hand on him again. Tsukishima wanted it. He wanted it <em>so badly</em>. He needed his Alphas like water in the desert and oxygen to breathe and maybe just now he realized that these men were <em>everything</em> to him.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto hit every point in his throat that made Tsukishima choke and whimper, and Akaashi and Kuroo took turns fucking Tsukishima senseless. And they were so damn good at it.</p><p>So good that Tsukishima suddenly felt nothing. As if his mind had loosened from his body, he <em>saw</em> Kuroo and Bokuto and <em>registered</em> Akaashi below, but the movements within him took place in the far distance.</p><p> </p><p>Until it was suddenly over. And an orgasm crashed over Tsukishima that threw him against Akaashi. Tsukishima wanted to scream. Tears trickled down his cheek onto the bed, saliva mixed with Bokuto's cum on his chin, and a veritable torrent of slick spilled over Akaashi's lap.</p><p>But Tsukishima didn't notice anything - a devastating fire exploded inside him and only Kuroo's and Akaashi's teeth on his shoulders kept him from going insane. He realized that he was crying. He also noticed that Kuroo's and Akaashi's knots were pressing into him and Bokuto's cock twitched and cum ran down his throat. But it was an out of body experience. All he knew was that he mumbled a low "Finally."</p><p> </p><p>And then it was over.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was the first Tsukishima saw when he opened his eyes. His youngest Alpha sat next to him on the bed and absently flicked through a book. He smelled of fresh laundry and a little bit of testosterone - but so little that Tsukishima wondered for a moment whether the sex had destroyed his ability to smell. He breathed in softly and laid still, the sight of Akaashi in complete relaxation something he saw far too rare. The sunlight was now low in the sky and painted patterns on the walls, which Tsukishima noticed with a wrinkle in his nose. How long had he slept? No matter how long it was, it was enough for his Alphas to wash both themselves and Tsukishima, he realized with a quick look under the covers. Where he had been adorned with slick and cum before, he was now dressed in a Nekoma sweater and Fukurodani pants that were much too big. Both gifts from his Alphas, so that he could always carry their scent during his heat. With a satisfied smile, Tsukishima wanted to bury his nose in the sweater, but immediately winced at the stabbing pain in his muscles.</p><p>Akaashi raised his head and a fine smile appeared on his face. "Good morning Baby."</p><p>"Morning." Tsukishima mumbled, his nose still wrinkled over his more than sore muscles. "And yes, before you ask, everything hurts."</p><p>This elicited a quiet chuckle from Akaashi before he leaned over to Tsukishima, hugging the Omega. Pressing his nose against Akaashi's scent, Tsukishima inhaled his scent and felt his muscles immediately relax. Akaashi's fingers lightly caressed his back and began to paint an unrecognizable pattern on the Nekoma sweater.</p><p>"How are you?", Akaashi asked into the silence of the room and Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders. "How you feel after the worst heat and the best orgasm of your life." In response, he got a giggle from the alpha. "So exhausted."</p><p>"Exactly.", Tsukishima sighed. "I think I had an out-of-body experience during my third orgasm."</p><p>Akaashi paused and turned so Tsukishima could see his interested face. "In what way?"</p><p>"I do not know either. I suddenly saw everything from the outside. That was definitely an Omega heat straight out of a textbook."</p><p>"You're right. I also have to admit that towards the end I didn't really know what I was doing anymore. So - “Akaashi seemed to sort out his words for a moment before he pulled Tsukishima closer and breathed into his hair. "Sorry if we overdid it with the breeding part."</p><p>With a snort, Tsukishima continued to snuggle up to his Alpha. "You don't have to apologize. We all went with the flow and believe me when I say that I was perfectly fine with it at that moment."</p><p>Akaashi nodded, but then sighed anyway. “Yes, of course, but that is a topic that should not necessarily be brought up in the middle of a heat. I've already said that to Tetsu."</p><p>"You called?" It came from the door at that moment and Kuroo's unmistakable head of hair appeared in the door frame. A big, loving smile graced the man's face and when he turned to call for Bokuto, Akaashi grumbled softly. "And there it goes, my intimate togetherness with my Omega."</p><p>Said Omega smirked in amusement. "We can still lock the door and spend the hours until my next heat cuddling."</p><p>For a moment Akaashi actually looked like he was considering this option, then he shook his head. With Tsukishima he watched as Kuroo and Bokuto slid around the corner and immediately afterwards they were all lying on the bed in a tangle of legs and arms. The Omega firmly in Akaashi's arms, Kuroo's legs wrapped around Tsukishima's waist, and all of them in Bokuto's thick arms.</p><p>"Kei, Baby!", Bokuto's voice as loud as ever, followed by a smack on the forehead.</p><p>"Hey moonshine", Kuroo pressed a kiss against Tsukishima's temple. "Is your body okay?" He asked carefully and when Tsukishima gave him a scowl, he bared his teeth. "I would say that we couldn't help it, but to be honest, I actually thought I could do your heat without suppressants." He cocked his head. "I was wrong there." And with a light pat on Tsukishima's thigh, he added. “But holy shit, what the hell was wrong with your pheromones this time? If I hadn't known that we were clearly mates, I wouldn't have believed you. We could smell you from the street when we picked you up. "</p><p>"Yeah," nodded Bokuto, "we're really lucky that this Koganegawa guy took care of you so well."</p><p>The thought of Koganegawa made Tsukishima bury his head even further in Akaashi's chest. He had completely suppressed how intrusive he had become towards his friend and decided at that moment to send him a damn big present basket after his heat. Even if the latter couldn't even begin to make up for what Koganegawa had done for him.</p><p>"Ugh I think I can never look him in the eyes again." He grumbled suppressed and Akaashi poked his shoulder. "He's a good guy, he'll understand."</p><p>"That's not the point, I tried to seduce him, god ..." It was quiet in the bedroom for a moment, then Tsukishima was pulled closer by his Alphas without comment, until he really couldn't move an inch.</p><p>They didn't have to say anything about it, Tsukishima knew that each of them was just happy to have come in time.</p><p> </p><p>After a while of silence, Bokuto cleared his throat and then nodded towards the kitchen. “Tetsu and I made dinner. Do you want to eat something, Baby? "</p><p>Tsukishima was grateful for the welcome distraction and only now did he realize how hungry he actually was. No wonder after such a day. But before he could devote himself to dinner, he had to get rid of something that burned on his heart.</p><p>"Gladly, thank you. But I would like to address something.” He inhaled. "Something that affects us all."</p><p> </p><p>He could literally smell the mood in the room changing. Kuroo and Bokuto glanced at each other uncertainly and even Akaashi's smell took on a slightly sour note. He would have loved to shake his head - it was fascinating how his Alphas always assumed the worst when he took on a more serious tone.</p><p>With his head leaning against Akaashi and Kuroo's chest, he sighed: “Don't worry, it's nothing bad. It's about the thing with ...the breeding. "</p><p>As quickly as Kuroo's ears turned a shade of red, Tsukishima couldn't react and a flood of apologies gushed out of his Alpha.</p><p>"Kei, I really didn't want to start in the middle of it without discussing it, but you smelled so perfect and I couldn't control myself anymore and then I just said it and you reacted so well to it and then Akaashi just went with it and - "</p><p>"Tetsu!" Kuroo fell silent immediately, eyes wide and mouth still open. Tsukishima snorted softly before placing a quick kiss on the man's lips.</p><p>"It's all right. I didn't think it was bad and to be honest, the thought somehow fascinated me. But if we really, well, think about doing something like that in the future.” He stumbled over his words and cocked his head. "I mean, if we really want to have children -"</p><p>He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to, because each of his Alphas reacted immediately. Bokuto downright <em>squealed</em>, while Akaashi pulled Tsukishima even closer and Kuroo stared at Tsukishima with a big, overwhelmed smile.</p><p> </p><p>Then it was Tsukishima's heart that skipped a beat at the thought of what that would mean for them all. They would become parents. Sometime. Not now. Not in a year. Maybe not in five years either, but they would be. And Tsukishima would have the best Alphas by his side for that.</p><p> </p><p>With a grin that was absolutely atypical for him, he snuggled closer to his partners and when his heat started again five hours later, every touch was so much more meaningful than before.</p><p> </p><p>Because they were with him.</p><p> </p><p>His Alphas.</p><p>His mates.</p><p>
  <em>His future.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>